


Hajime Passes Out on the Sidewalk

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia





	Hajime Passes Out on the Sidewalk

The fake Texas heat was sweltering, Hajime's slurpee was meltering. The sticky, gooey blueberry juice dripped down his arms. It reminded him of another sticky substance he hadn't seen in six weeks.

The mirage of Komaeda taunted Hajime, its face akin to a face. Its butthole flexing ceaselessly, it approached Hajime.

"Oh, you're approaching me?" Hajime swayed back and forth, his white button up shirt filling with sweat. The barf curdled in Hajime's hurdle, it was time to pass out.

"Time to pass out, Hajime!" The fake Komaeda said as he removed his girdle, with a wave of the hand, Hajime decided not to stand. He fell.

Into slutter supply you go, Hinata.


End file.
